


Letters and Love Notes

by kodavege



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, kakavege, kakavege week, kind of, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodavege/pseuds/kodavege
Summary: Kakavege week Promts Handwriting and Caught Red-handed





	1. Chapter 1

I wrote you a poem Vegeta!

Super Saiyan God energy is red  
Bulma's hair is blue  
You are my best friend  
And I think you are cool too!  
Goku

 

Kakarot, this is asinine. You insist I write you nonsense dribble, so I am going to take the time to tell you that I think you are a moron and I do not understand what about this amuses you.  
-V

 

Vegeta,  
You should join us on our picnic. Chi Chi says she will make a special dish just for you. You don't have to be such a hermit, we have Master Roshi for that. You might even have fun.

P.S. please think about it

Pretty please with a cherry on top.  
Love, ~~Goku~~ Kakarot

Kakarot,  
This is me writing you that note you painstaking cried for two weeks for me to write you.  
I hope it was worth it.  
-V

Vegeta,  
I had a great spar with you today. I felt like we are really improving. Even Whis seems to have noticed. Let me know when you are ready to go back to train on Lord Beerus' planet.  
Thanks for your last few notes!  
Goku 

Kakarot,  
I don't know why you insist on trading these useless words written down on paper instead of just basking in my presence and appreciating that I tolerate your existence. It is difficult when you keep annoying me to give you these. I don't even know what I would say if I were to put in effort. This will have to keep you satisfied.  
-V

Very cool  
Excellent  
Galic gun  
Excellent  
Too cool  
A cool guy

Goten showed me these things he was working on and I wanted to do one for you! Hope you like it!  
Goku

Knavish  
Annoying  
Klutz  
Aloof  
Repugnant  
Obnoxious  
Tasteless

Look, I did you too! I'll be amazed if you even know what half of these words are. I will not continue to humor you with this nonsense for much longer, Kakarot. Get in your kicks while you can.  
-V

Vegeta,  
I know we are about done with these little notes, so I wanted to tell you that you are my best friend and it makes me happy that you decided to stay on Earth. I hope that we can continue to get stronger together.

P.S. Don’t tell anyone I said you are my best friend. It would make them jealous.  
Goku

Vegeta,  
Don’t worry this is the last one. I’m writing to tell you that I will not be returning your last note you gave me. You said something nice and I wanted to keep it. I don’t know if you really minded it as much as you made it sound, but thank you for doing it anyway.  
Goku

—————————

Vegeta walked in on Bulma shuffling through papers that seemed to have come through his drawer, since that one was the one wide open.

“Woman, what are you doing?” He barked the question at her.

Bulma completely startled, threw the papers in the air and blushed, knowing she was caught red handed.

Vegeta caught a good look at the papers on the floor and blushed harder than Bulma. He wondered if she could tell just by looking at the creases how often he had reread them. He knew just by keeping them he was incriminated.

“W-what are you doing snooping around my things?” He tried to sound intimidating but it fell flat considering how red his cheeks were, and he stuttered a little. Bulma bent down and collected the pages. 

“I was trying to find something for my project I’m working on. Your drawer was partially open and one of my notes fell into it. I was trying to dig it out and accidentally pulled up these pages looking for it. I’m sorry I was snooping, Vegeta, but what in the world are these?” She asked, her curiosity obviously outweighing her embarrassment.  
Vegeta hung his head in shame. “I lost a bet to Kakarot and he forced me to exchange these rudimentary letters with him.”

“Okay, but why did you keep them?” Bulma smirked, knowing the answer but still wanting to make him squirm.

“I don’t know, I must have shoved them in the drawer and forgotten about them. Here, I will dispose of them now.” He raised out his palm as if to shoot a ki blast at them. They both knew he was lying and Vegeta really needed this conversation to be over so he could go die of embarrassment. 

Bulma yelped and ran over to him. “Hey, it’s okay. I won’t tell anyone.” She smiled as he pulled his outstretched hand into his signature pose, both arms crossed against his chest. Feigning indifference, he grunted at her.

“How about I hold onto these for you in my lab? No one will find them there.” She purred out, trying to soothe his anger. 

“Hm,” he responded. “I couldn’t care less either way, woman.” She cautiously walked around him and across the room, waiting till she was out the door to peak back in.

“By the way, what did the one Goku kept say?” Vegeta snarled and she walked away laughing loudly.


	2. The Missing Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “By the way, what did the one Goku kept say?” Vegeta snarled and she walked away laughing loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself that if a single person showed interest I would share the note that Goku kept. So here it is and a little tid bit about it with Goku’s reaction.

Kakarot, despite the fact that you a blathering buffoon, perhaps you are not the worst person in the universe.  
-V

—————————

Goku read the note over again for the tenth time. He couldn’t believe it! With Vegeta’s gruff personality he basically just admitted in writing that he liked him. 

‘Aww does he think of me as his best friend too?’

Grinning from ear to ear to he began to draft up his response.

**Author's Note:**

> #Galic Gun #Vegeta is a cool guy


End file.
